


Red

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, The Gauntlet, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off 'The Gauntlet' season 2 epsiode 4.</p><p>Joel takes advantage of the blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

It had been a long morning of filming so far.  
Whilst the tired, fed up angle Joel was going for was supposed to be just an act, he'd barely slept and filming had commenced quite early, whether he liked it or not.  
Burnie was in one of his infectiously happy moods and Joel had to admit (to only himself) it was at least a little better with his co-worker, friend, and the man he loved.  
Joel was letting his mind wander again, he was supposed to be thinking about his lines, and whilst learning and remembering his words was easy for Joel, it was hard to not get distracted by Burnie.  
The way the younger mans lips slipped over the bottle of water he was holding had Joel's mind going to places it shouldn't be.  
His eyes travelled down to Burnie's neck as his adams apple bobbed up and down, his chest rising and he gulped down the drink.

Joel was feeling hot.  
Well he was feeling hot before, it was quite a hot day but his distracting thoughts had his pulse racing.  
That's when Brandon decided to interrupt and came through to the back room and told them to come through to the stage as they were ready to shoot.

Achievement Hunter had lost their chance at the immunity wrench. Joel thought these items were getting more ridiculous, and in between takes, he made sure to voice his opinion to Burnie, who chuckled, that wide smile bursting out on his face making him look even better than he was before.

It was scripted that Joel would tie something over Burnie's eyes, just like the people on the teams.  
Everyone was off doing their thing, getting set up for this take and making sure everything was right in terms of the monitors and the microphones.

Joel was leaning in, inches away from Burnie's face, trying to fasten from the wrong side, it was awkward.  
"Joel I don't see why you're trying to do it this way, I could just turn around you know." Laughed Burnie, he could tell Joel was struggling.  
Joel sighed and smirked - his crows feet appearing. Joel's eyes travelling down the blinded mans face, stopping on his lips.  
 _'Now's your chance Joel!'_ a mental part of him screamed, and he took the opportunity.

Holding the not-quite-done knot in one hand, and placing his other hand on Burnie's shoulder, he leaned in for the kiss - his lips brushing against Burnie's soft ones.  
Joel could feel the scratch of Burnie's short beard against his face as he pressed in, and honestly he was kind of shaking.  
Burnie was stood, not moving for a little while, and Joel was just about to panic when he felt Burnie's hand slip onto his lower back as he began to reciprocate the kiss.

What was probably a few seconds felt a blissful eternity for Joel, he had waited so long for that moment, and knowing Burnie had kissed back made him grin like an idiot as he pulled away.

Burnie pulled up his blindfold, making eye contact with Joel and smiling, before moving his hand to the back of Joel's head and sharing in another sweet kiss.

Burnie spoke first.  
"Been holding back that one for a while?"  
Joel nodded and cracked a small smile.  
"I'm glad you finally made a move, I thought you never would" Burnie said as he stared into Joel's eyes.

The moment however, was ruined when they heard a loud coughing coming from beside them.  
"Hey guys, we're ready to go... If you're done."


End file.
